Marijuana (Cannabis sativa L.) and its derivatives have been used for centuries for medicinal and recreational purposes. A major active ingredient in marijuana and hashish has been determined to be Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC). Detailed research has revealed that the biological action of Δ9-THC and other members of the cannabinoid family occurs through two G-protein coupled receptors termed CB1 and CB2. The CB1 receptor is primarily found in the central and peripheral nervous systems and to a lesser extent in several peripheral organs. The CB2 receptor is found primarily in lymphoid tissues and cells. Three endogenous ligands for the cannabinoid receptors derived from arachidonic acid have been identified (anandamide, 2-arachidonoyl glycerol, and 2-arachidonyl glycerol ether). Each is an agonist with activities similar to Δ9-THC, including sedation, hypothermia, intestinal immobility, antinociception, analgesia, catalepsy, anti-emesis, and appetite stimulation.
The genes for the respective cannabinoid receptors have each been disrupted in mice. The CB1−/− receptor knockout mice appeared normal and fertile. They were resistant to the effects of Δ9-THC and demonstrated a strong reduction in the reinforcing properties of morphine and the severity of withdrawal syndrome. They also demonstrated reduced motor activity and hypoalgesia. The CB2−/− receptor knockout mice were also healthy and fertile. They were not resistant to the central nervous system mediated effects of administered Δ9-THC. There were some effects on immune cell activation, reinforcing the role for the CB2 receptor in immune system functions.
Excessive exposure to Δ9-THC can lead to overeating, psychosis, hypothermia, memory loss, and sedation. Specific synthetic ligands for the cannabinoid receptors have been developed and have aided in the characterization of the cannabinoid receptors: CP55,940 (J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1988, 247, 1046-1051); WIN55212-2 (J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1993, 264, 1352-1363); SR141716A (FEBS Lett. 1994, 350, 240-244; Life Sci. 1995, 56, 1941-1947); and SR144528 (J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1999, 288, 582-589). The pharmacology and therapeutic potential for cannabinoid receptor ligands has been reviewed (Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 1998, 8, 301-313; Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., A. Doherty, Ed.; Academic Press, NY 1999, Vol. 34, 199-208; Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 2000, 10, 1529-1538; Trends in Pharma. Sci. 2000, 21, 218-224). There is at least one CB1 modulator characterized as an inverse agonist or an antagonist, N-(1-piperidinyl)-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-methylpyrazole-3-carboxamide (SR141716A), in clinical trials for treatment of eating disorders. There still remains a need for potent low molecular weight CB1 modulators that have pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic properties suitable for use as human pharmaceuticals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,084, PCT Application Nos. WO98/43636 and WO98/43635, and EPO Application No. EP-658546 disclose substituted pyrazoles having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
PCT Application Nos. WO98/31227 and WO98/41519 also disclose substituted pyrazoles having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
PCT Application Nos. WO98/37061, WO00/ 10967, and WO00/10968 disclose diaryl ether sulfonamides having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
PCT Application Nos. WO97/29079 and WO99/02499 disclose alkoxy-isoindolones and alkoxy-quinolones as having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,237 discloses N-benzoyl-indole derivatives having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,587, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,837, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,122, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,820, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,736 disclose aminoalkylindole derivatives as having activity against the cannabinoid receptors.
The compounds of the present invention are modulators of the Cannabinoid-1 (CB1) receptor and are useful in the treatment, prevention and suppression of diseases mediated by the Cannabinoid-1 (CB1) receptor. The invention is concerned with the use of these novel compounds to selectively antagonize the Cannabinoid-1 (CB1) receptor. As such, compounds of the present invention are useful as psychotropic drugs in the treatment of psychosis, memory deficits, cognitive disorders, migraine, neuropathy, neuro-inflammatory disorders including multiple sclerosis and Guillain-Barre syndrome and the inflammatory sequelae of viral encephalitis, cerebral vascular accidents, and head trauma, anxiety disorders, stress, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, and schizophrenia. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of substance abuse disorders, particularly to opiates, alcohol, and nicotine. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of eating disorders by inhibiting excessive food intake and the resulting obesity and complications associated therewith.